


Inked

by fid_gin



Series: The Loved 'verse [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fid_gin/pseuds/fid_gin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten II gets a tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

> Original post date: November 29, 2008

They're back on Earth, walking the streets of London when Rose realizes their rather unusual party is short one member. She stops and looks around frantically. “Where did he go?”

The Doctor in brown stops several steps ahead of her when he realizes she's no longer beside him. “Where did who go?”

Rose gives him a slightly annoyed glare. “The Doctor?” she says, impatiently. The Doctor clicks his tongue against his teeth.

“Ah.” Looking back down the way they've come, his eyebrows knitting together in concern. “He's back that way.” He starts back in the indicated direction, muttering under his breath about those who are “always wandering off”.

They find him a block or so back, staring through the window of a small shop with extravagant artwork in the windows and blinking neon signs advertising the Open state of business. Rose realizes with some shock that it is a tattoo parlour. “What...what are you doing?” the Doctor asks.

The Doctor gazing through the parlour window doesn't look at them as he answers. “Do we have any money?”

“ _Oh_ no. Nonononono.”

“Why not?”

Rose gapes at the Doctor in blue. “You're not serious?” He turns and answers her with a slightly mad grin. “You're _not_ getting a _tattoo_.”

“Not yet I'm not,” he says cheekily, waving hello at the buxom young woman with pink hair and rings through her nose and eyebrows who's just noticed him through the glass. She smiles seductively and wiggles her fingers back at him, and Rose swats his arm. “Ow!”

“Stop flirting.”

“Come on,” the Doctor says, stepping away with his hands in his pockets, indicating that as far as he is concerned this conversation is over. Neither Rose nor the other Doctor make a move to follow him. “Right, are you two staying here, then?”

“I'm not leaving till he promises he's not getting tattooed. Especially by... _her_.” Rose gestures towards the pink-haired girl, who cocks her head in amusement.

“She seems nice!” the Doctor in blue says, innocently.

“ _No one_ is getting tattooed,” her first Doctor snaps.

“Not without any money,” the other says, somewhat wistfully. He turns to Rose. “Think about it – then you could always tell us apart!”

“I can tell you apart now!”

“Maybe a rose? No, that's not very manly is it. Ooh, a _skull_ with a rose!” Rose's lip twitches as she attempts not to laugh at the idea and tries to retain her indignant expression.

“ _No_ roses, _no_ skulls,” the Doctor says, thrusting his finger in his double's face. “In case you've forgotten, you don't regenerate, and I won't have you contracting hepatitis or something worse from one of these...places.” 

“We could go somewhere else? Somewhere nicer?”

“No.” They stare each other down in that intense way that never fails to get Rose hot, even when she's completely furious with one, or both, of them.

“You can't stop me,” the other Doctor says quietly. Something seems to pass between them, and then the Doctor whirls and begins to walk away.

“Doctor!” Rose calls. “I'm not leavin' him!”

“No,” he calls back over his shoulder, “you're not. We're going back to the TARDIS.” He turns back to them briefly, walking backwards. “If you want a bloody tattoo so badly, I'll give you one myself.” He turns back and keeps walking, as Rose and the other Doctor stare after him, their mouths agape. _"No skulls!”_ he shouts back.

********

The TARDIS medical bay is pristine and sterile-looking, the walls in soft shades of robin's egg-blue. The last time Rose was in here, she thinks, was when she broke her ankle after lodging it accidentally in the burrow of a rather nasty mouse-type creature on some distant asteroid, and she fondly remembers being nursed back to health by her two Doctors. Her first Doctor now rummages through a stainless steel-looking cupboard, assembling several items on a tray, while her other Doctor shucks his blue suit jacket and unbuttons his shirt.

“Where...where are you going to get it?” Rose asks, her eyes flickering over his pale torso. The shirtless Doctor glances toward his duplicate.

“What do you think?” he asks the other man. The Doctor doesn't answer, turns back around holding what appears to be a long, black pen with a glowing purple tip.

“Is that...?” Rose asks.

The Doctor nods. “Sonic needle. No scarring and completely reversible.” He steps forward to where the other Doctor sits on the edge of a gurney, his eyes wide as he takes in the needle. “Take off your trousers.”

The other Doctor looks stunned for a moment, bends over to untie and remove his trainers, then rising to unfasten his blue trousers, letting them slide down to pool around his feet before kicking them away. “Lie down,” the Doctor says, and the other Doctor complies while Rose watches, slightly breathless.

The Doctor removes his spectacles from his jacket pocket and puts them on, pulls up a stool next to the outstretched, nearly naked Doctor and pulls the tray containing his tools over. He leans over and tugs the other Doctor's pants down ever-so-slightly, swabs the jutting bone of his left hip and the concave area of skin next to it with some sort of antiseptic, and the other man gasps at the contact. Rose can see he is already half-hard, and feels slightly dazed at the strange turn this day has taken.

“Ready?” the Doctor asks, and the other Doctor nods, his eyes closed. The needle buzzes to life, and the Doctor begins to trace it delicately on the other man's hip, his expression one of intense concentration, leaving a black line in the wake of the sonic device. It happens quickly, but the other Doctor still hisses slightly in pain.

“Does it hurt?” Rose asks softly, standing at his shoulder, smoothing his hair back from his forehead.

“Yes.” She notices, glancing down, that he hardly seems to mind the pain. Quite the opposite, in fact.

“Do you like it?” she asks, her voice taking on a slightly teasing quality. He opens his eyes and meets hers.

“Oh yes,” he says, the words escaping his mouth in a shuddering sigh.

“Stop moving,” the Doctor says, still working studiously. Rose recognizes that he is drawing a symbol on the other Doctor's body, like the writing on the notes stuck all over the TARDIS console, small and spiraling with intersecting lines and tinier circles and shapes contained within the circumference. The other Doctor's hips buck slightly, and the Doctor glares down at him.

“Sorry. Ticklish,” he says with a small, sheepish smile. The Doctor shakes his head and leans back down, resuming his work. As Rose watches, he cups the other man's cock through the thin fabric of his pants in the guise of steadying his hand as he continues to tattoo, and the Doctor receiving it groans. Rose licks her suddenly dry lips, wondering if they know what this is doing to her, this strangely erotic display.

All too soon it's over, and the Doctor leans back to admire his handiwork. “It's beautiful,” Rose says, bending forward to get a better look. “What does it say?”

The Doctor on the gurney sits up, wincing slightly, and looks down. “It's a symbol of courage,” he says softly. “Or,” he adds, raising an eyebrow at his double, “of stubbornness.”

“ _Unique_ stubbornness,” the Doctor in spectacles answers with a grin. “Someone who knows their own mind and doesn't let anything stand in the way of what they want.” They lean forward simultaneously and kiss deeply, to Rose's dismay and delight, and the nearly-naked Doctor yelps as his twin's hand brushes the tender area on his hip. The yelp turns into a muffled moan against the other man's lips as the Doctor's hand moves to rub against his straining erection.

“All right, that's it,” Rose says, walking to the door and pointing down the hall. “You two. Bedroom. _Now._ ”


End file.
